iCreddie
by AshXMisty
Summary: Carly has overlooked Freddie's love for her for what seems like forever. But why? For what reason? And.. can she come up with one? Creddie. T for language only.


"In 5...4...3...2....." began iCarly's tech producer, Freddie Benson. It was like any other day on the iCarly set. Best friends Carly Shay and Samantha Puckett broadcasting their webshow live with Freddie's help. Sam's constant torture, and the sweet puppy love Freddie would continuously carry on for Carly whenever she was around was daily.  
"....And we're clear!" Freddie smiled as he shut off the camera. "Another great show ladies," He complimented as he closed up his equipment. Carly smiled.  
"You too, miss." Sam teased Freddie, which earned her a scowl from him. "Cut it out," Carly said. Sam stuck her tongue out at Freddie from behind his back.

"There's a mirror, Puckett." He scoffed. Sam just rolled her eyes. Carly folded her arms and shook her head smiling.  
"Freddie and Sam, my bickering besties." She said in her chipper tone. Sam slung an arm over her shoulders. "Ah, yes, but that's why you love us." She grinned.  
"How can I not?" Carly laughed. Freddie froze. "You love-?"  
"You know what I mean," Carly gently eased to him as she began to put away the props from their latest segment. His face fell.  
"Oh give it up Benson." Sam flicked his forehead and walked out. Freddie glared at her.

"Never." He mumbled. "She's a blonde haired demon, that's what she is."  
Carly turned around, her dark locks falling across her shoulders. "What?" She said. "Sam's a blonde haired demon?" Freddie said. "Before that."  
Freddie blushed. "Nothing." He cleared his throat.

"Sam! Get back up here and help Carly with the cleanup!" He yelled over his shoulder in a desperate attempt for a subject change as he pushed aside a hula hoop.  
"I'm already downstairs dweeb!" She yelled back.  
"It's okay Freddie, I got it." Carly said and anchored away the last of everything. She then stood back up eyeing him in slight suspicion.  
"What did you say a minute ago?" She asked. "Nothing," He said.  
"Don't 'nothing' me. That was a full on mumble of.. of.. of something!" She said. All Freddie could do at that moment was smile at her cuteness.

"Your giving me that look again." Carly mumbled. That's all Freddie _could_ do. She rendered him speechless. He wished he could just whisk her away and never look back.

"Freddie? Hello, Freddie?" Carly was swinging her hand in front of his face. He snapped back to reality. "Sorry.." He said, reaching a hand back over his head.

"Tell me, please?"  
"Heh, I uh.. I think your brother is calling me.." Freddie began to inch toward the door. "Coming Spencer...!" "Freddie! Get back here!" Carly called out. She made to chase after him, but a handful of shoelaces from their earlier segment somehow got twisted around her ankle, sending her spiraling toward the floor.

She let out a startled scream. Freddie was back at her side in seconds, catching her just before she fell. She landed on him instead however, Freddie being the one who crashed to the floor with her on top.

Carly's eyes went wide over the fact that their faces were now only inches apart. She then suddenly felt what she hoped was some sort of gravitational pull to lean forward and close the space between them.

And it was all Freddie could do to not reach up and lay his lips on hers.  
"Are.. are you okay?" He somehow managed to choke out. He could feel her soft curls dance along the sides of his face.

"Uh.. yeah.. " Carly mumbled. In Sam's words, what the shiz? This was weird. "I th- I think I'm.. stuck.."

"Good thing this isn't awkward or anything," Freddie tried to joke. He instantly regretted that however, when he noticed that all it did was cause Carly to go scarlett. Her heart rate was far quicker than it should be. She tried easing herself up so that Freddie wouldn't feel it against his chest, but to no avail.

But she suddenly snapped her head up remembering why they were there in the first place. Well, as long as he was there..  
"Freddie," She began in a serious tone. "What did you say right after Sam left the room?"  
Avoiding her eyes, he answered, "Nothing."  
He had no idea why he couldn't answer her. But... he just couldn't.

"You already tried that. It didn't work, and I want to know. Plus I've got you pinned, so you can't move and-" Carly pressed. She had no idea why she had to know so badly, but the need to know was driving her insane in just those few minutes.

But before Carly could say anymore, Freddie modestly placed his hands on either side of her, and took the gentlest care in easing her above him. He then swiftly switched it so that she was laying down while he untied the knot.  
Carly blinked. It slipped her mind for a second that their tech producer had gotten so strong.

"You were saying?" The slightest hint of a smirk graced his lips. He then grasped her hand in his and helped pull her up. "I.. have to go." And he made his way out.  
"Freddie.." Carly half-whispered. She knew he couldn't hear her though.

Freddie walked through the living room, mumbled a quick goodbye to Sam, and headed out the door leaving the blonde somewhat confused in his wake. He walked across the hall and opened the door to his apartment. He let it close and rested his back against it.  
The truth was, he couldn't stand to be near Carly a moment longer. It drove him insane that they were so close to eachother just then, closer to eachother than they've ever been, and that he couldn't act on his feelings.  
And he certainly couldn't explain to the brunette of what he said to Sam. It would just lead to one of those countless times of declaring his undying love for her yet again.

He let his mind drown in thoughts of his neighbor across the hall.

Carly slowly made her way downstairs.  
"What's with you?" Sam bluntly asked. "And Freddie just left-"  
"I know."  
"Okay..?" Sam said. Carly shifted her way to the couch. "I tripped." She said simply.  
Sam blinked. "Oh. You okay?"  
"Yeah yeah.." Carly waved it off.  
"Freddie took care of it.."

Then Spencer walked out from the bathroom dripping from head to toe carrying a plunger loosly at his side. "Never," He began gravely, "try to flush a toilet backwards."

The girls stared. "Spencer, what the f-" Sam started, but was cut off. "Don't ask. For the love of god, don't ask." Spencer said. And with that, he turned back and headed inside again.

"So uh.. you tripped?" Sam asked lamely. "Yes Sam, I tripped."

The blonde gaped at her friends odd behavior.  
"What up with the weirdo 'tude?" She questioned.

Carly opened her mouth to respond, but found that she couldn't.

Sam stared. "Did the dipwad do something stupid again?" She asked. Carly just leaned back and began to stare off.

_Why don't I like Freddie?_ she thought to herself, completely oblivious to her friends interrogation.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Please Carly, your silence is sickening me."  
Carly jumped. Normally she would have laughed, but this moment was different.

"Sam.. be serious, please. For once." She said sitting on the baige couch. Sam, being the taunting tomboy she was, almost came back with a sarcastic reply.  
Though instead, she noticed her best friend's distress and hunched her shoulders in defeat.

"Just this once." She said. "Thank you.. " Carly grumbled. "He's liked me for so long, and I've been saying no all this time.. but why?"  
"So.. what are you saying? You like Freddork?" Sam blurted.  
"Sam..." Carly said in mild annoyance. "Okay okay." She replied.  
"I guess.. I don't know what I'm saying. I never even bothered to find out why I didn't. I mean this is Freddie.. _Freddie_.."

Sam was at a loss for words. The thought of someone having feelings for him was definitely hard to stomach, but she knew deep down that she'd be happy for her friend if he found true love.  
And with Carly even.  
"Well..," Sam finally said speaking up. "All I know Carls is that the boy would jump off a cliff for you." she said. Carly swung her gaze to her best friend, her words hanging in the air. Her heart was suddenly pounding. "You.. your right.. he would wouldn't he.." She choked out. Then she sunk back down. "Oh god this is just crazy.." she said.

"You possibly liking Fredweird? Tell me about it. Today's meatloaf from the cafeteria is starting to come back up.." Sam said.  
And before Carly could produce angry words at her friend's insensitivety, Sam just laughed.

"Chill will you? You can be such a girl. Look, stop acting like this is a soap opera and just tell him how you feel. You'll never get over it if you don't." She said.

"I just.."  
"You just what? _What_ is stopping you?" Sam replied somewhat impatiently.  
"What if.. I don't know, things don't work?" Carly said.  
"Then at least you would have given it a try." She answered. "Just think, 'what would Sam do?'" she added.  
"I'm not doing anything illegal." Carly said flatly.  
"I meant live in the moment. That's what I do. Maybe you should too." Sam answered.

Carly ran a hand through her dark locks.

"This is weirder than the time we got caught at Ms. Briggs' house and found out what her bizarre after-school activities were.."  
"Your telling me. But look, I have to go. My mom gets off parol today." Sam said as she gathered up her bag.  
"What did she do this time?" Carly asked.  
"What didn't she do?" Sam snatched up her bag and headed for the door. "Details soon please. Later!"

"But wait Sam, don't-!"

The door closed.

"..go." she finished. "Ugh!" She let out a mild growl of frustration and fell back against the couch. This was far past unfamiliar territory for her.

Just as Sam closed the door, the one across from her opened. A blank look crossed Freddie's face at the sight of her.  
"Bad timing is everywhere today." He just turned around to head back in.  
Sam however grabbed the back of his collar and yanked him back.  
"Hold it Fredweirdo." she dragged him back.  
"Ow Sam, what?" He snapped.

"Listen up dweeb. And don't repeat what I'm about to tell you or Carly will go totally nuclear on me." Sam slung her bag further over her shoulder to keep it from falling.

This sparked his intrest.  
"All I'm going to say is, do us all a favor and go end this after school special. That's what."  
Freddie stood in confusion. "English, Puckett." he demanded. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Man up Benson, and go get your girl." She flicked his forehead again and turned to leave.  
"What? Wait.. did she say something to you?" His heart started to beat a little faster.  
But Sam just kept walking and waved her phone.  
"Gotta jet. Catch me on the text side." And she was gone.

* * *

Sam's words were ringing in Carly's ears.  
_Live in the moment... live in the moment.  
__but I'm cautious. Cautious Carly. Should I?_ the back of her mind spoke.  
But.. why not? Her mental argument was stopped however when she heard a knock on the door.  
It wasn't Sam, because she had somewhere to be and usually just walks right in. It could only be one other person.

"Come in,"

And it was. The one boy who was clearly in love with her, the one who Carly couldn't think of a decent reason of why not to like him back, and the one who's been on her damn mind for the last half hour was in her living room.

Freddie looked at her slightly confused. ".. Carly? You alright?" He asked casually. She squinted her eyes just a little.  
"Sort of.." she answered truthfully.  
"Anything I can do to help?" He said.  
"Yeah, do you have a minute? You can lend me an ear." She made up her mind. _'For you, I have all the time in the world._' he almost said.  
He'd gotten good at stopping himself. Instead he just closed the door behind him and took a seat next to her.  
She was about to speak before she stopped herself. "Wait a minute, what are you doing here?" she asked him. Freddie blinked.  
"Oh, uh.. well you know, ladies first. Go ahead." he said.  
"Nice save." Carly said, amused. She eyed him suspiciously and took a breath.

_Here it comes,_ Freddie thought. Rejection number.. well, unknown. It's been so many times that I've lost count.  
_Take it like a man Freddie, just take it like a man,_ he told himself.  
He straightened up and listened intently, despite whatever was coming. Every moment spent with Carly was important to him.

"First I want to know.. what was it that you said upstairs?" She peered at him.

He looked away. Shit.  
He sighed softly in defeat. "Never."

Carly blinked and leaned back in thought. And for once, she didn't feel the need to kindly shrug him off. Nor did she feel uncomfortable. It was..well, nice.

A few moments passed. A few, agonizingly slow moments.

Unable to take the silence any longer, Freddie spoke softly.

"Carly look.. I know, okay? I know. You and I are just friends. I get that,-" He began, but she cut him off.  
"Wait Freddie please, just listen." She covered her hand with his, causing his heart to jump erratically. He fell silent at once and nodded.

"Okay.. well.. " Carly chose her words carefully. "What happened upstairs has been kind of on my mind. I don't know where it came from and I just feel.. different, and.. " she drew in a shaky breath.

Freddie tried his hardest not to let the desperation to know of what she was about to say show. His heart depended on where exactly this conversation was going. He lent his head forward ever so slightly.  
He wanted to grab her hand, touch her face, anything- _anything_, to let her know that he was there. But he couldn't risk it. He wasn't about to screw this up.

"Get in serious convo-mode I guess," She joked lightly. "I know how you guys get with these kinds of talks.."  
Freddie was quick to point out however that he wasn't like most guys.

"Well you've certainly proved that," Carly said. Freddie just stared at her.

"I know it sounds stupid, like I've had some kind of epiphany or something but.. I'm pretty sure I know about this. What I'm saying is that.. my eyes have kind of.. opened."

Freddie hung on her every word. He just leaned in, though careful to not be too close, but enough so she knew that his attention was hers. As also was the very same thing that beat beneath his chest.

"Opened?" He said, barely audible. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. After all this time, surely he must be dreaming..

Carly merely nodded. "You were just.. right there, and I felt.. confused. If I spent any more time alone trying to figure out what it was, I would have driven myself insane. I was hoping by telling you my decision about all this that it would clear it up."

"Your decision?" He questioned her. Carly looked so... magical. He's dreamt of this moment forever. But it was nothing compared to reality. And Freddie's heartbeat increased tenfold at that moment.

His thoughts ended abruptly however when Carly leaned in, and shyly pressed her lips to his for the first time.

He kissed her back instantly.

"My decision." She confirmed as she pulled away.  
"My Carly." He whispered. 

* * *

**A/N: That was my first shot at a Creddie fic. Hope everyone liked it! :)  
Please review and make my day! **


End file.
